


莫名其妙的箭家兄弟

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: M/M, before slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	莫名其妙的箭家兄弟

当康纳看着暴怒的罗伊时，他想起了凯尔对他说过的话：红色的人永远在生气。他现在要将这句话奉为至理名言，谁都不能怪他，因为罗伊就是在生气。他这位好大哥在一尊维多利亚时期的花瓶前来回踱步，弄得他心惊胆战——那尊花瓶的市场报价是属于你会数错零的等级。他一刻都不敢放松地在书本后头盯着罗伊，为了缓解紧张他下意识的啃起了手指。罗伊停下来看向他。  
“干嘛。”罗伊没好气的问道。他在开心的时候是个和颜悦色的大个子，但他在愤怒到寻思着怎么毁灭这个世界的时候就完全是另一个人了——这就是为什么奥利躲出了家把他留给康纳一个人看着，奥利无法阻止罗伊毁灭世界，奥利只会不抱希望地牺牲掉那个花瓶来换取快快乐乐的好罗伊。但是康纳可以，基本上可以。  
“你能不能，呃。”康纳说，试图摆出一副毫无所谓的样子，但他从来不擅长撒谎，他啃指甲的动作出卖了他。罗伊，他的终有一日要成为红灯军预备役的好大哥皱起眉头等着他说完。“过来这儿，坐下，喝杯茶什么的？”  
“不。”罗伊短促的答道。他还在气头上冲浪，在脑子里斩杀一切令他失望的人或东西，或不是东西的人。这里头不包括康纳。要是谁对着康纳生气那他就是个彻彻底底的混蛋。罗伊显然还没达到奥利的水平。所以奥利拿康纳当挡箭牌，关在家里和这个红色的液化气瓶同处一室。  
康纳在沙发上蜷起腿，翻了一页他根本没在看的小说，啃了一会儿他即将光秃的指甲，继续和罗伊大眼瞪小眼。“或许你可以试着不走来走去——”  
“不然你以为我现在在干嘛？”罗伊粗鲁的打断他。他现在像只炸毛的橘猫一样摸不得，只有黛娜治得住他。可是黛娜不在，康纳很不幸的成为了知心姐姐替补队员。“你——”罗伊起了个话头，但没接着说下去，他抿了抿嘴咽下一口气，继续抱着胳膊在花瓶前走来走去。  
“说真的，我怎么了。”康纳谨慎的问他——只要他不对奥利的藏品起任何威胁怎样都好——半张脸躲在书页后面，露出一双怯兮兮的绿眼睛瞧着罗伊那双绿眼睛。罗伊现在算是火星四溅了，所有在他身边的人都要被误伤，谁都不例外。珍爱生命，远离红头。康纳赴死的心在这么想。“我惹你生气了？”  
罗伊抱着臂迅速的看了他一眼。“你个傻冒。”他说，自顾自的在花瓶和一幅手织黎巴嫩羊毛挂毯之间踱了一圈。他这算是什么？康纳想。一个被父母禁足气愤无处宣泄只能把男朋友当沙袋的青春期小女孩儿？他知道这位健硕硬汉的心纤细敏感得如同一只颤颤巍巍的小鹿，但他说“你个傻冒”时的逻辑也太令人匪夷所思了点儿。哇哦。还有那么点儿辣。  
“如果说出这个能让你好受点。”康纳说，依旧试图用那种毫不在意的语气。罗伊的表情不易察觉地变化了一下，如上文所说，他就是那么个心思细腻的傻瓜。康纳瞧着他的脸又恢复到那种所有人都欠了他五百万的神情，“罗伊。”他叹了口气。  
罗伊就那么站着看了他一会儿。“听着，康纳。”他说，一边不自在的挠了挠头。他看起来既愤怒又懊丧。“我知道我有时候表现的就像个混球，如果这让你不爽了，你随时可以不用呆在这儿守着我。”  
“我不想事后看见你一片狼藉的作案现场。把哈士奇留在家里那种。”康纳说。让罗伊消气其实很简单，你可以和他打一架让他用拳头发泄自己无处安放的怒火，这是最快捷的方法，格雷森的作风。但今天让罗伊生气的不是康纳，康纳只是奉命看好他。况且——抱歉了罗伊——他俩的体术水平根本无法同台竞技。  
“你不用事事都对他言听计从。”  
“所以你在气我听他的话，就算他是不占理的那个？”  
“就算他是不占理的那个。”罗伊气鼓鼓的大声嚷嚷道。“你个傻冒。”  
原来是这样。康纳明白了这其中的逻辑微妙到常人难以理解。但康纳真的只是担心他，也许还有那么一点点担心那几个花瓶古董旧瓷器。“我站在你这边。”  
“不，你没有。你更爱奥利。”罗伊叉着腰。他是在发火还是吃醋？康纳开始怀疑起来。如果在吃醋是在吃谁的醋？“他叫你在这儿看着我，而自己不知道跑到外头躲到哪儿去了，他直到现在还没准备好迎接我的愤怒，却留下什么错都没犯的你被迫承受我的怒火。你还这么听他的话。”  
“你叫我怎么做？留你一个人在这儿生闷气？”康纳把自己啃秃的手指和书放到膝盖上。“他这么做有道理。你需要有个人谈谈。”  
“但是。你瞧，康纳。”他说——他又来了，那种“一出事儿就把所有试图提供帮助的人推开”的前奏。“我和他之间很复杂，你和他之间也很复杂，我不想我们两个之间变得更加复杂——”  
“嘿，罗伊。过来坐下喝杯茶。”康纳放下蜷起的腿，盘腿坐在沙发上。“这没什么复杂的。你只需要和我谈谈。”  
“时至今日我还在自问奥利上辈子究竟积了什么德才有你这么个好儿子。”罗伊站了一会儿，最终挤到了康纳身边坐下。“他就像是，一杯骄傲自大和反复无常打成的奶昔了。可你，我的天哪。你就是一杯奶昔。”  
“虽然这听起来很怪，但我还是欣然接受了。”康纳伸长了手去够茶壶。“啊——你也不赖，至少很可靠。你知道他完全有可能把你养得更糟。”  
“我真不知道现在没你我要怎么办。”罗伊接过红茶喝了一口。“平常我和他吵架之后不是去揍小混混就是找人做爱。相当不健康的习惯了。”  
“嗯哼。”康纳挑了挑眉毛表示回应。健康是他最擅长的方面，而做爱是罗伊最擅长的方面。“你想不想试试我以前修道院里教的方法？”  
“听起来很玄。”  
“嘿，这样。”康纳面对着罗伊挺直上半身盘腿坐下，“闭上眼睛，想象你浸在一条流动的小溪里。”  
“就像尿裤子似的？”罗伊不解的问道，就跟他故意找茬似的。  
“听好了——然后想象你的思维融进水里随着它慢慢漂走，汇进大江大河，最后注入大海，你的意识就会完全沉静下来——”  
“听上去就跟阿尔茨海默症晚期一样。”罗伊拿起一块点心咬了一口。  
“你倒是试试呀，很奏效的。”  
“好吧好吧。”罗伊盘起腿，直起身子。他看上去比康纳整整大了一号。“坐在水里头，是吧？”  
“你得闭上眼睛——”康纳探过身子去，拿手掌盖上罗伊的眼睛。一瞬间罗伊的睫毛细密的刮过他的掌心，麻酥酥的触电感在他的手臂前端散开，他的手指尖小小的震颤了一下——  
“呃，怎么了吗。”罗伊问。  
而康纳舔了舔嘴唇。因为他不知道刚刚自己小腹涌起的那阵差点让他勃起的冲动是因为他终于确认了自己是个gay，还是他真的很想试试罗伊所说的angry sex，或是他只是在庆幸那个花瓶存活了下来——  
不管怎样他敢肯定他们之间要开始变得复杂起来了。


End file.
